The present invention is generally related to the construction arts and, in particular, to a novel method and design for providing improved insulation in building structures.
The need for home roofing insulation to save energy costs is well-known in the art. Such is typically done by providing insulative strips 15 between roofing beams 10 as indicated in the drawing FIG. 1.
While such prior art methods are effective to reduce heating or cooling losses, they are relatively costly and labor-intensive to install.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to demonstrate a roofing insulation method which may be easily installed without using the time-consuming labor methods of the prior art.
It is also an object of the invention to set forth an insulative roofing shingle design which may be economically mass-produced for widespread commercial appeal.
It is a still further object of the invention to show a novel roofing design which utilizes available insulative materials in ways which have not heretofore been known.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description which follows.